


Have a happy new year (and all the years after that)

by superherogrl



Series: Harry Who 'verse [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogrl/pseuds/superherogrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingsman New Years Eve party is one Harry and Eggsy will always remember, but will it be for a good reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a happy new year (and all the years after that)

Eggsy could kick himself. It had been a few months since he refused Harry’s proposal and he was starting to worry that the older man had changed his mind. Why did he insist on something romantic? The important part was that they became husbands right? Does it really matter how they get there? God, he was so stupid. 

At least he had the distraction of Christmas to take his mind off his non-engagment, but now it was December 30. He was sitting on the sofa with his mum watching old rom-coms together. It was something they used to do after Christmas when he was younger, but had stopped after Dean was in their lives. Eggsy might be lamenting his non-engagment but he was pleased to be able to do this again. Both of them snuggled up under the blanket with some hot chocolate, Daisy on the floor playing with her new dolls. 

“Somethin’ the matter babe?”

“What makes you think som’in’s the matter?”

“I dunno, just seem a bit sad since Christmas.”

“It’s nothin’ mum.” He lay his head down on her shoulder.

“Everythin’ alright with you and Harry?”

“Yeah, course.” Eggsy could hear the pouting in his voice.

“Babe, you know if somethin’s wrong you can tell me right?” He groaned and raised his head sitting back to look her in the eye.

“It’s nothin’ serious, it’s just…I thought maybe Harry was gonna propose at Christmas, ‘s all.”

“Oh that’s not so bad. You could always propose to him couldn’t you?” Eggsy bit his lip at that.

“Well…he might have already tried to.” 

“What d’ya mean?”

“Ugh, we were just talking, joking around… and he kind of asked, but it wasn’t like it was a serious on your knees proposal! So I just didn’t take it seriously, but we talked about it, he knows I want him to ask me for real! But now I’m afraid I screwed everything up and that he decided he don’t want to get married anymore.” Michelle chuckled and pulled him in close kissing his forehead and stroking his hair.

“I’m sure it’s fine luv. Posh bloke like him, he’s probably just waitin’ to do somethin’ tha’ll really knock your sock off. And Christmas was so hectic, maybe he just didn’t want to add to it.” She was right about that. Eggsy had a mission a few weeks before, nothing too dangerous, but he barely made it back in time for Christmas day. Harry, or Arthur really, had been caught up in quite a lot of end of year paper work and meetings.

“Yeah maybe you’re right.” He snuggled in closer feeling grateful that they could be like this again, that this year they didn’t have to worry about having enough money or Dean coming home drunk. The three of them were safe here and could just enjoy being a family again. 

“Course I am. And I see the way he always looks at ya.”

“Wha’d’ya mean?”

“He looks at you like you hung the stars.”

“He does not.”

“He does! And you look at him just the same. He’ll ask again.” Eggsy smiled to himself thinking of Harry going all starry eyed over him. “Now wha’cha want to watch next?”

“Breakfast at Tiffany’s?” Michelle kissed his forehead again before getting up to switch the DVD. 

“You two doin’ anything for New Years? Maybe he’ll do it then.”

“I doubt it. There’s a work party we have to go to tomorrow night. I just don’t think Harry’s the type to propose with a bunch of people standing about watchin’.” Honestly Eggsy was looking forward to the party. It was said to be quite the lavish affair. 

“Well, you have fun anyway. I know I will.” 

“What do you mean you will?” Eggsy narrowed his eyes at his mum she playfully batted at his arm.

“Oi, look who has a secret now!” She looked very please with herself. “I’ve got a date!”

“A date? Wiv who?”

“You don’t know him he works in a kitchen, that nice Italian place down the way here.”

“Has he met Daisy yet?” 

“No we only just started seeing each other.”

“Well, I want to meet him before alright?”

“Eggsy, you know I can manage without you keeping an eye on me. Don’t forget I am still your mother!” Eggsy had the decency to look chastised by her words. Maybe he wasn’t being fair. He loved his mother but he just couldn’t forget what happened the last time she started dating someone. It was a hard thing to shake off.

“I’m sorry, I’m just…worried ‘bout ya s’all.” 

“I know. You’re a good boy. My good boy.” She pulled him into a hug, Eggsy let himself sag into it. “You don’t need to worry about us so much luv. You’ll make yourself sick with it.” Eggsy nodded.

“So what’s he like?”

“He’s nice, not like them mean chefs you see on telly. He’s got a daughter of his own. Shared custody him and his ex…he likes bird watchin’.” She finished quietly.

“What?” Eggsy laughed out.

“Birds, he knows everything about bloody birds.” Michelle started laughing too.

“I shouldn’t laugh mine’s still got that sodding dog in the toilet.”

“and the butterflies.”

“Yes thank you.” He said sarcastically. “Does he make you happy?” Michelle quieted down and took a moment to think before replying.

“Yeah, he does.”

“Can’t wait to meet him then.” He said snuggling again under the blanket both of them settling in to watch Audrey Hepburn. 

 

************

“You ain’t got your tie on yet? Harry we’re gonna be late!” Eggsy himself already had his shoes on ready to head out to the mansion for the party.

“I’ll forgo the tie tonight I think.” Eggsy stopped still in their living room staring at Harry who was adjusting his collar in the hallway mirror. “What is it?”

“You never go anywhere without a tie. An’ never ever to an event.” Eggsy knew he was gaping at him, but he couldn’t help it. Harry Hart leaving the house with an open collar was really that rare of a thing. Harry finally looked at him and for some reason his face just fell.

“Do you think I should put one on?” Eggsy felt like he was loosing his mind. Harry always wore a tie and never asked for fashion advice, least of all from Eggsy. So he gave him a thorough once over. Harry was simply dressed in a black suit and crisp white shirt, without the tie he was practically dressed down even though he was still clearly dressed for a formal occasion. Honestly with the top few button’s undone he looked really hot. 

“No, Harry you look…you look good…like that.” Eggsy found his mouth gone dry suddenly, and his face heated up knowing that the other man could feel his apparent arousal. The bastard even smirked at him.

“If you’re ready then I believe we’re can go.” Harry helped Eggsy into his coat and shuffled him out the door.

The mansion was decorated in black and gold. The ballroom, and how did Eggsy not guess that they had a ballroom, was virtually glittering. Some of the agents where in their Kingsman issued suits, but some like he and Harry had strayed into something more festive. Eggsy spotted Merlin wearing a kilt and had to fight down a chuckle, because of course he was. He had a man with silver hair and bright blue eyes on his arm that must have been his partner. Harry separated from his side; Arthur having to mingle more than the other agents and employees, but Roxy quickly sidled up to him.

“How did you talk him into not wearing a tie?” Roxy sipped from a tall flute of champagne. She was wearing a pure white backless floor length gown, looking elegant as ever. 

“No, that was his idea. Looks good though right?” Eggsy shot her a smirk. She responded by raising her eyebrows in disbelief. “You look like an angel Rox! Care for a dance?” He said casting a glance at the dance floor near them.

“Sounds wonderful.” She said with a pleased smile.

As the evening went on Eggsy danced some more and drank champagne and though he felt a little like a work party widow, he did manage to enjoy himself. He and Roxy were arm in arm for much of it, either dancing or chatting with each other. Gwain was as wonderful of a dance partner as he was a drinking buddy, though he did try to rope Eggsy into being his wingman as he went to hit on one of the controllers in the tech department. Though he didn’t seem to need the help if they way she was smiling and flipping her hair was any indication. Though he was still put out that he couldn’t dance with Harry, the older man did manage to break away and brush past him with a quick hand on his shoulder, or peck on his cheek always with a warm smile on his face. Harry must have been paying him more attention than he thought because it was always at the right time to brighten his mood considerably.

Merlin’s husband’s name was Craig who had a similar Scottish brogue and was quite a friendly talkative contrast to Merlin. He was happy to share that they almost didn’t realize they were soulmates since they had grown up together and had felt the bond they share since before they could remember. Merlin smiled brighter than Eggsy had ever seen when Craig pressed a kiss to his cheek. His heart clenched at the sight as well as the matching gold bands proudly displayed on both men’s fingers. Before he went too far down the rabbit hole of feeling sorry for himself Roxy was at his side pulling him away from the conversation.

“Eggsy, I’m so sorry!” There was panic in her eyes and he couldn’t figure out why, the party was still going on, midnight was fast approaching.

“What for?”

“I showed it to Gwain, and he showed it to that woman he likes and now everyone’s going to…”

“Showed what?” Eggsy couldn’t remember anything too embarrassing that he had done that Roxy would have proof of to pass around.

“The video! The video of Harry when he first woke up in Kentucky!” Eggsy’s stomach dropped. He looked around frantically trying to find where Harry had got to. When Harry had woken again in Kentucky he couldn’t remember that first time, or what had been said. Eggsy hadn’t bothered telling him much about it except to say that he had been too out of it because of the pain meds. Finally he saw Harry across the room, but still smiling. Eggsy rushed toward him not sure what his plan of action would be. Then Gwain appeared out of nowhere holding up a phone for Harry to see.

 

-You’re my guardian angel then?- He heard Harry’s voice floating from the tiny speaker.

-You think this is funny too?- His own voice called out. Eggsy rushed up to confront Gawin, to pull the phone from his hand, but the other agent wasn’t to be stopped and any attempt was easily blocked.

-I’m your soulmate Harry.- “Gwain, you arsehole!” He hissed through his teeth not wanting to alert the entire room that anything was amiss.

-Truly? But how? You are so beautiful! You are so perfect! You’re mine? I get to keep you?- Eggsy’s face was aflame as not only Harry but the three people he had been in conversation with could hear the embarrassing train of thought.

-I’m yours Harry, and you are mine.- Harry himself was now holding the phone staring intently at the thing.

-How did I get so lucky?- Gwain chuckled and that was Eggsy’s last straw he grabbed the phone out of Harry’s grasp and closed the video. “Harry?” Harry didn’t look up at him, his face a blank mask. Harry still didn’t look up as he brushed past him barely murmuring and ‘excuse me’ disappearing through the door that led outside. Eggsy turned to Gwain and gave him a hard shove. “What the fuck bruv?” Gwain annoyingly enough was still grinning and it took all Eggsy’s restraint to not punch him in the face. He threw the phone on the floor at his feet before he turned and followed Harry out the door.

“Harry! I’m so sorry I…wha’s this?” Once outside, he found Harry standing in the middle of the balcony surrounded by candles and snow. There were fairy lights covering the stone railing that enclosed the space and large bouquets of roses creating a lovely little path to where Harry stood. He was now steadily meeting the other man’s gaze a soft smile on his face.

“What does it look like?” Ridiculously romantic is what it looked like to Eggsy. Harry stepped forward and took Eggsy’s hand.

“Harry, is…this is…but the video.”

“Yes, Roxy showed it to me last week. I was asking her for some advice as to what I should say, and I admit that everything in that video is what I often think when I look at you everyday. That I am so very, very lucky to have you for a soulmate, not just because you’re handsome, but because of your protective nature and the way you take such wonderful care of everyone around you, me included. I wasn’t embarrassed by what I saw, but happy that I had said it, that you heard what I was too cowardly to say out loud.” Harry cupped Eggsy’s cheek and Eggsy felt a creeping tendril of worry that was not his own.

“Harry you don’t need to worry, you know that right?” Harry huffed out a gush of air chuckling a little.

“I don’t think I can help myself when if comes to you.” With that Harry pulled away and went down on one knee. “Eggsy Unwin, I am already the luckiest man in the world simply by having you as a part of my life. I was alone, but I never realized that I was lonely before I met you. I am yours in every sense and hearing you say that I belong to you, and you to me was something I didn’t dare hope for. I want you by my side in any way you will have me, but you will make me exquisitely happy if you would agree to be my husband.” Harry produced a small box from his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal a silver band inlayed with two neat rows of a tiny diamonds; one that Eggsy remembers pointing to while window-shopping with Harry one day. He couldn’t help the way his eyes welled with tears at the sight before him. He didn’t imagine this, but everything about this was exactly what he wanted. “Dearest?”

“Oh! Yes! Yes, Harry! Yes!” Harry beamed at him raising quickly to gather him in his arms, and trying to kiss him though they were both smiling too much for a proper kiss. Eggsy could hear cheers and clapping from behind him, both men turning to find everyone in the party watching them through the glass doors and windows. Gwain standing next to Roxy giving a thumbs up, and Roxy smiling widely. He understood now how they had helped Harry orchestrate this night. Thank God he hadn’t punched him. After a few moments of cheering most of them stepped back and began to count down, Harry took the last few moments of the year to place the ring on his finger and then kiss his fiancé at midnight. 

“Happy New Year.” Harry whispered against his lips.

“Happy New Year, Harry.” Eggsy still grinning ear to ear. “So this,” He fingered the edge of his collar, “it wouldn’t be because I said I liked you with a couple-a buttons popped at Christmas, would it?”

“I needed everything to be perfect for your fairy tale ending, didn’t I?” Harry took his hand and started to sway them to the music, it wasn’t really a dance, but it didn’t have to be.

“It is. It really is.” Eggsy said laying his head on Harry’s chest. “ ‘cept this ain’t no ending.” Harry squeezed Eggsy even tighter in his arms.

“A perfect beginning I should hope.” Even though he wasn’t looking at him, he could hear the smile in Harry’s voice, could feel that same swell of happiness in his chest that threatened to burst them both into a million joyous pieces. “Perhaps we should head inside.”

“A few more minutes, just us?” He looked up at him with pleading eyes. Harry didn’t answer, just smiled and held him closer. Eggsy stretched up getting another proper kiss from his knight in shinning armor, his king, his happy beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more idea for a part in this series, let's see how fast I can get it out :/ Also I always go back and forth about Eggsy and trying to write with the weird abbreviations that his accent would make, but here I tried to make it seem like his accent was thicker with Michelle than with the Kingsman because I just think it would be. :)


End file.
